1. Field
Embodiments relate to a fuel cell system and a method of controlling a reaction condition of fuel in a fuel cell of the fuel cell system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Together with a solar cell and the like, a fuel cell is drawing attention as an eco-friendly alternative energy source for generating electrical energy. A fuel cell may be used to generate electrical energy from substances abundant on the earth, for example, hydrogen. To produce power from a fuel cell, fuel, water, air, and the like are fed to the fuel cell.